


If Only

by Branch



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M, Porn, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiran can’t really help giving Ryuuki anything he needs. Second fic written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: <em>Seiran/Ryuuki, Domination/submission, “If things had gone as they should…if Seien had been my Lord…”</em> Porn with Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

"Ryuuki? You shouldn’t be out here in nothing but a sleeping robe."

Ryuuki looked up from watching the dark water over the rail of the pavilion and had to smile. Seiran wasn’t wearing any more than he was. "Doesn’t that go for you, too?"

"I only came looking for you, not to stand out, contemplating the reflection of the moon." Seiran came to stand beside him, winding a warm arm around him.

"I just couldn’t sleep," Ryuuki murmured, leaning into his brother. "Do you ever think… what if everything had gone like it should?"

For a long moment there was no answer; when it came it made Ryuuki shiver because the voice beside him was Seien’s, sure and firm, the voice of a leader. "You rule well. Don’t doubt that."

Ryuuki ducked his head. "I don’t." At least not too often. "I just…" He turned, resting his hands against Seiran’s chest, head bowed. "I wish I could have seen you rule. Served you as my Emperor." Demonstrated, every day, what his brother meant to him.

"Ryuuki." Seiran’s voice was husky in the silvery dark. Intimate, and Ryuuki flushed a little to think that. He looked up with wide eyes as Seiran’s arm tightened around him, pulling him close.

"Aniue…"

Seiran’s hand cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over Ryuuki’s lips. "Be still."

A shiver of heat ran down Ryuuki’s spine and he swallowed, silent, as his brother ordered. He couldn’t help a small, breathless moan, though, as Seiran tipped his chin up and took thorough possession of his mouth. He could see Seiran was smiling as he drew back.

"Turn around."

A swift shudder ran through Ryuuki as he did, and found himself caught between a pillar of the pavilion and the breadth of Seiran’s chest against his back. Another shook him harder as Seiran’s hands moved slowly over his body, loosening his robe, sliding down his stomach to take him firmly in hand.

"Perhaps you can see enough, this way, to satisfy you," Seiran purred against Ryuuki’s bare shoulder, gathering Ryuuki’s robe up over his hips.

Ryuuki moaned, clinging to the pillar for support at the feeling of Seiran’s cock sliding between his cheeks. He made a wordless, entreating sound, flushed in the darkness.

"Stay there," Seiran commanded softly, stepping away toward the benches and the table with it’s unlit lamp. Ryuuki did as his brother said, breathless and heated as he stood exposed to the night breeze and his brother’s pleasure. And then Seiran was pressing against his back again, hands closing on Ryuuki’s hips, and his cock was pushing into Ryuuki, slick and hard and relentless.

Ryuuki moaned, unable to catch his breath as Seiran thrust into him again and again, strong hands holding Ryuuki still for it. The warmth of his brother’s body, caging him against the pillar, the coolness of the breeze on his bare skin, the heat of Seiran’s cock stretching him open and filling him over and over, they all twined together into pleasure that wrung him out mercilessly and left him panting. He made soft, pleading sounds as Seiran drove him up against the pillar harder, tiny shocks of heat still dancing down his nerves.

Seiran groaned against Ryuuki’s shoulder, his last thrusts so hard they made Ryuuki’s breath catch. Even once he stilled, he held Ryuuki in place, hands stroking over him. "Sometimes," he murmured at last, "I wish this could be all there was. Just you and me."

"Yes," Ryuuki whispered, husky and wanting.

Seiran’s arms closed around him, drawing him back snugly into the shelter of his brother’s chest. "Since we can’t have this all the time, remember that we can have it some of the time." He turned Ryuuki to face him and kissed him, slow and deep.

Ryuuki leaned into it, mouth open and soft under his brother’s. "Yes, Aniue."

**End**


End file.
